Surgical lights of this type are disclosed in prior art already. For example, a prior art document is known to applicant which is published under the publication number EP 2 708 802 A1 and was originally filed with the European Patent Office as European patent application EP 121 84 617, which describes a surgical light comprising a light body. In said light body at least one light module for lightening an operating area is installed. An extension component which is also arranged on the light body includes a mounting area for being fastened on a wall or on wheels, wherein at least one accumulator is arranged in at least one portion of the surgical light on the side of the light body when viewed from the mounting area.
In said prior art an undesired failure of the surgical light may happen to occur under certain circumstances, however. Especially when during surgery there is no mains voltage applied to the surgical light and the accumulator is quickly discharged, a complete failure of the light is threatening, wherefrom in turn considerable risks for the person to be treated beneath the surgical light will occur.